1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressor assemblies and, more particularly, to crankcases for use with scroll compressor assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scroll compressors include mutually engaged fixed and orbiting scroll members wherein a crankcase is disposed on the backside of the orbiting scroll member between the orbiting scroll member and a motor. Conventional crankcases also include a bearing for rotatably supporting a shaft which extends between the motor and the orbiting scroll. A counterweight is typically mounted on the shaft to counterbalance the eccentric load placed on the shaft by the orbiting scroll. Lubricating oil is often collected in a sump defined by the compressor housing and refrigerant entering the compressor housing oftentimes contains small quantities of oil. The lubricating oil must be provided to the surfaces for which lubrication is desired while avoiding the excess accumulation of oil in locations where it may degrade the performance of the compressor. Although various methods of controlling and managing the movement of oil within compressors have been developed, improvements are desirable.